


Blood and Magic

by MzHxde



Series: Blood and Magic [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Mages, Witches, all the supernatural fantasy my little heart could desire, maybe not great fantasy but it's mine and i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: Sam Chisolm and his group are famous Mages and witch hunters, when they are tasked with capturing a witch famed for terrorising a small town they find more than they bargained for and discover that witches aren't the worst thing to compete against.





	1. Chapter 1

Witches were an epidemic; they played with human emotions for fun, tormented villages and towns all over the land with their spells and curses. No one was powerful enough to stop them except witch hunters and even amongst this elite group none were so feared by their prey or so beloved by the people than Sam Chisolm and his men.

They had received word that a witch was terrorising a village in the south, playing with the hearts of mortal men and women as if they were toys. She would sell potions and spells to the lovelorn who came to visit her and claimed they were spells designed to help facilitate love but in actual fact were nothing more than cheap illusions. The person who drank the potion or was the subject of the spell would become infatuated with the person who'd sought out the witch in the first place, they would become obsessed to the point of madness and nothing could break this spell except visiting the witch again for a remedy.

Sam along with veteran hunters Goodnight and Jack rounded up their group to leave and locate this witch,

 **"Clementina should come as well, she might be able to find the other witch better than we can"** Vasquez said although he knew the answer, no matter how many times he asked for his own love to join their hunts Sam always denied him,

**"You know my feelings on bringing a witch on a witch hunt, there's no telling what these demons are capable of and your 'wife' as much as she detests and despises her own kind there's no way to know if they can entice her to their side once again"**

There was no more discussion to be had on the subject, the group were given their orders and that was final. Vasquez would simply have to make do with letters to his beloved and see her once the witch was captured.

-

Rose was in the meadow procuring herbs and flowers for her latest potion, another helpless farm girl in love with a man who wouldn't even look her way. Rose specialised in this sort of infatuation magic, obsession and desire it was child's play to her, she was busy picking her flowers that she didn't notice the man until they bumped right into each other.

Red apologies at once, he wasn't watching where he was going but when he does lock eyes on the woman he's speechless, this girl is the most beautiful person he's ever seen. He doesn't know of course that she's the one they're looking for. All he can see is flower in the forest she's beautiful. Rose recognises a mages energy when she senses it, though rose doesn't say anything since she likes the look of him,

 **"Well I certainly haven't seen you before"**  
  


Red smiles at the beautiful girl, she must be local perhaps she lives close to the forest though in all his travels he's never meet a girl from one of the villages like this before,

 **"I never seen a woman as fair as you"**  
  


**"If by fair you mean my skin sir it is not polite to tease"**  
  


**"Fair as in beautiful. Fairest I've ever seen."**  
  
Rose 'accidentally' drops her basket of herbs for her potions, she can sense that this man is a mage and if there's another mage in town then that doesn't exactly bode well for her at least not if she can't do something about it before he figures out who and what she is,

 **"Oh how clumsy of me"** she moves to pick her basket back up but the man stops her bending his knee in front of her as though he were about to propose,

 **"Please, allow me"** Red stoops to gather up all her herbs not even paying attention to what he's doing when his thumb is pricked by a rather sharp thorn, a rose hidden in the basket picked for no other purpose than its beauty and it's sharp thorns,

 **"Oh dear, please allow me to bandage that"** Rose takes a handkerchief from her pocket and dabs at the spot of blood. This would come in handy later on.

-

  
Cass was elsewhere occupied in the town grabbing supplies, they made few trips into town itself preferring the seclusion of their little cabin just outside the town border on the edge of the forest, while paying for some food items Cassandra hears rumours of the famous witch hunter Sam Chisolm is in town and on a job no less. Cassandra thanks the market vendor and turns to her companion,

 **"Archie go find Rose. I'll be there soon"** they'll need to leave town, if the witch hunter finds them then no one will be able to help either girl. Rose a witch who's been making potions for the girls in town and Cass the mage who's been helping her.

Archie barks and runs off through the crowd as she hurries about grabbing the last of their needs.

-

After finding Rose in the meadow and letting the redhead make her apologies to the clueless mage the pair run off to the crossroads outside of town where they were to meet Cassandra,

 **"We wait then?"** Rose asked the wolf who simply sat patiently by her feet watching the road that lead out of town.

The pair had discussed what to do in a situation like this before, how to disappear should a witch hunter come looking and they were unable to deter them or otherwise stop the hunter from finding them. They would head into the mountains and across into the next town and simply keep moving until they were safe again.

  
Cass dodges the crowd that has formed to meet the witch hunters and accidentally barrels straight into one of them, an older man with kind eyes but a sharp axe on his belt,

 **"Careful there Miss"** he sets his hands on Cass' shoulders stopping her from falling and she swallows a lump in her throat,

 **"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going"** she smiles and spots Sam in the back ground knowing him by reputation that certainly isn't good. She dusts herself off and hurries off towards the crossroads conjuring a brief snow storm to follow in her wake. Wouldn't be long lasting just enough to give them a head start they'll both be out of town as the snow starts. Cass finds both Rose and Archimedes at the crossroads and throws a black fur stole at the redhead,

**"Wrap up warm; we're headed into the mountains. There are witch hunters in town"**

**"Really, that's what the fuss is about? They can't be that smart"** they'd outsmarted witch hunters before, and surely this group would be no different. Rose had been thinking about ways in which to do just that the entire time they'd been waiting at the crossroads for Cassandra. Rose really didn't want to have to trek all the way into the mountains but what Cass said next was more than enough for Rose to agree

**"It's Sam Chisolm and his group, they have a reputation and a body count to match"**

Sam Chisolm and his group were famous; they took no prisoners and gave no mercy. Rose and Cass were most certainly in trouble.


	2. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Rosemary flee from their pursuers while Sam and his group of witch hunters attempt to catch the witch they've been chasing from village to village when a freak snowstorm forces them to temporarily call off the chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give credit to both HuntressDaughter and Hanajimasama for their help in making this story possible. It's talking with them that gives me ideas to further the plot.

As the group finished collecting their supplies and asking their questions they found that no one in the village would answer any of their questions about the witch, which Sam didn't like one bit. He decided that the best thing to do was search the next village over as well in case the witch had fled there. Though once they made this decision it seemed they were beset by a unseasonal snow storm,  

 **"Where the fuck did this snow come from! It's summer!"** Faraday swore shielding his eyes from the wintery onslaught,

 **  
"This isn't a natural snow storm"** Jack agreed, he'd been in this business a long time and he'd seen his fair share of magical maladies. It seemed the witch they were after knew indeed that she was being tracked and was trying her best to keep the group off her trail.

* * *

 **"If we cross the mountain pass we'll be at the next town over quicker than them"** Cass sets off leading the way. She was confident that her snow storm would at least waylay the witch hunters until the girls could get across the mountain and into the next town over and figure out what to do from there.

  
**"I think I met one of their group"** Rose said, **"There was a man in the woods. He pricked his finger on a rose in my basket. I have his blood"** Rose took the handkerchief out of the pocket of her skirt and handed it to Cassandra to examine,

**"Can you deter him? Find some sort of malady to keep them busy in the village so we can get ahead of them?"**

**"I know just the spell"**

* * *

The group remain in town that night boarded up in an inn waiting for the snow storm to pass. Red meanwhile seemed to come down with some sort of awful malady that no one can seem to cure which only waylaid them further. By time they're ready to move out Sam is not happy in the slightest, though if he's ever happy no one can rightfully say. It falls to Red and Jack to track the witch towards the mountains,

 **"Let's go we have a lot of ground to cover"** Jack wasn't entirely happy with the situation as it presents   
  
Meanwhile the girls had spent the night in a cave to rest. Cass' familiars arrived to tell her the witch hunters had reached the mountain. With Rose still resting Cass left to find the group and find a way to further delay them. Shifting into a snow and ice decorated outfit she flew through the air to find them.

* * *

 

Jack and Red were making good time towards the cave where Rose was resting unbeknownst to her as the curse had only lasted so long, though with more blood or even some of that long dark hair there would be much more Rose would be able to do to halt this persist. Cass spots the group minus two members and thinking perhaps that the curse is still working but the rest of the group still need to be deterred raises the winds around the mountain and whips them into a frenzy bringing the snow and ice with it so they have no choice but to stop and seek shelter from her storm.  
  
Cass watches them through the snow storm with a lantern in hand. Billy sensing something watching them in the snow squints from the small hide out Jack and Red had managed to conjure from the ground. He can see a figure in the snow but how can they be standing out there in this storm. A dim blue light that looks like a wisp flickers in the blizzard and Billy reaches out towards the light; it almost seems to be calling him. Goody stops Billy from running off and whispers to him

 **"Careful Billy, there are snow women in these mountains. They'll lure you to a frozen death"** Billy turns back to Goody and away from the light but he still can't stop thinking about it, when he does look back the light had faded and all that could be seen were the whirling winds and snow. Billy squinted into the dimness but still couldn't make anything out so he sighed and headed back inside to shelter.


	3. Summer Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the witch hunters on their trail Cassandra and Rose stop to gather supplies at the next village but it seems Sam Chisolm's mages are more resilient than they look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me sticking to a schedule even with being gone all weekend. Thanks so much to everyone who's read the story and left kudos or a comment so far it means so much to get that notification to say a real person actually reads and likes my drivel. Once again huge thanks to HuntressDaughter and Hanajimasama for their help. Enjoy ~

When Cassandra returned to the cave she and Rose had been resting in the red head was awake and packing the last of her things to head back down the mountain. She took one look at Cassandra's face and knew instantly what had happened,

**"My curse wore off didn't it?"**

**"They're stuck in another snow storm; I'll take some of his hair for you if I get the chance"**

**"It is lovely; I can twist my own hair around it and into a bracelet. It should keep him and his friends at bay for a while"**

The girls headed off into the night while the storm raged and made it to the next town over where Rose was able to purchase some materials for charms to ward off the witch hunters. They'd stay in town overnight and head off towards the closest city where they'd be able to blend in easier, Rose may not be able to use her magic so easily in a city but they'd be more invisible,  
  
**"We should be okay for a while. We can read and head out tomorrow."** Cass said, they'd rented a room in a local inn for the night under false names of course,

 **"Good. I want a bath at least"** Rose sighed, sleeping on a mountain in a cave during a snow storm wasn't something she was happy about but with the situation at hand there was nothing else that could be done. Archie stretches and lies down in their room at the inn, he didn't mind the mountain with his thick fur he didn't feel the cold and he'd been born on a mountain like that so it was his natural habitat, though he was happy to be able to stretch out on a plush carpet like this, " **and you Archie get to guard the room while we're out"**  
  
Rose sent down to the front for hot water and enough soap and shampoo to wash herself and her long hair, her hair had gotten quite matted and with her hair being part safety blanket and part vanity it was distressing for Rose to not be able to run her hands through her hair. Sleeping in a cave in the mountains is not her strong suit, she's more at home in forests and wooded areas where she can pick wildflowers and make potions in safety, without witch hunters getting in her way. Cass leaves rose to bathe and heads out into town, she'll grab some supplies for the rest of their trip, they'll keep to the low roads trying to keep of the radar until they can blend in with the people in the city,

 **"I'll go check on them see what I can do"** Cass heads out to the base of the mountain and flies over to scout out. The storm had mostly dissipated, so the group has been able to make it as far as the base of the mountain before the village,

 **"Tenacious group, but then nothing else to be expected of Sam Chisolm and his witch hunters"**  
  
Jack could sense someone is watching them but when he looks around there's no one to be seen, it's like that night on the mountain where Goody mentioning seeing the snow woman. Sam looked over at Jack knowing exactly what troubled the older man,

**"You sensed it too"**

**"Someone is doing their best to keep an eye on us"**

**"A witch?"**

**"Feels too … raw to be a witch"**

Jack knew the difference between an elemental magic and the darker power of a witch. This snow and ice and their constant backtracking because of a storm can only be the work of a mage, though what a mage would be doing with a witch is beyond him, for now that information is best kept to himself, who knows what Sam would do if he found out a mage was the one trying to keep them off the trail of the witch.   
  
Red nudged Sam and gestured up, they glanced up just in time to see a glittering being heading off toward the town. A snow woman?   
  
Cass slipped in through the window of the room she and Rose were sharing where the red head was drying her hair on the bed,

  **"I would avoid going out into the town today."** Cass said, she took down her hood and shook out the snow from her hair. The group was tenacious that's for sure, they'd have to invent more creative ways to halt them in their tracks or the two girls would be chased from town to town relentlessly,

 **"What already? Don't they know when to quit?"** Rose scowled, there were times when persistence was endearing but this was not one of them,

Cass nods as she sat down on the bed shifting back into her normal clothes, Archimedes jumped up onto the bed to sit beside the girls and Cass ran her hands through his fur,

 **"This town is due rain fall. I can coax here faster. That'll keep people inside, and it's likely to keep those hunters in town for a while"**  
  
Rose sighs; they do like to make life difficult don't they. Witch hunters are just a scourge on society, why can't they leave well enough alone?

**"Let me deal with the one I see before, I'll take some of his hair. I can use it in a potion to keep them at bay, the rain will help"**

**"You're planning to get caught in the rain and have him help you. Isn't that a little on the nose?"**

**"He's already infatuated with me, I'll just coax him on a little"**  
  
**"Do what you want just be careful"** Cass shrugged, Rose was always like this, caution very much went to the wind though the red head would say that Cass was too cautious but in a situation like this there was no such thing,

 **"Oh don't worry. Just conjure the rain and I'll do the rest"**  
  
Rose heads out into town; she donned a large black cloak with a hood on it and her basket for herbs. It will be easy to infatuate him further and to the point where he would indeed die for her then it will be as simple as playing him like a puppet. Cassandra watched her go and summoned the rain which came lashing down in large heavy drops as Rose hurried along with her hood down and her basket full of herbs walking directly into the back of the man.  
  
Red turns to her and is shocked to see her. Rose notices something off. Something is stopping her magic, Jack and Red fearing what powers the witch could have put protective wards on everyone at Sam's warning. Earth magic is a basis for most protection magic and since both men practise it better than anyone Sam had ever met it was up to them to place the protective wards to keep the group safe.  
  
Rose frowns, that might prove slightly more difficult but still a little charm never hurt and so what if he's warded himself against her magic, he still told her that she was beautiful so a soaking wet beauty in need of aid shouldn't be too much of a hard sell,

 **"Oh I'm sorry! Oh, it's you"** she pushes back her hood and lets her hair fall loose,

**"You're here!"**

**"Well I heard that witch hunters had arrived in the other town and if there are witch hunters then there are witches and I simply didn't feel safe"**  
  
  **"You didn't get caught in that storm on the mountain pass?"** He can sense magic on her, it's faint and Red can't quite get a feel of what her magic could be still there's no such thing as being too careful.   
  
Cass is watching from the safety of a bar. A hot drink in her hand, it'll be interesting to see how this goes now that she can sense the protection magic oozing from the long haired man.   
  
**"My friend and I travel together along with the wolf you met in the meadow at our last encounter"**

Red remembers the wolf, though there's something about this mysterious red headed beauty that seems, off. Cass meanwhile is ready to jump in should anything happen. She can't let Rose get caught, that would certainly spell the end.   
  
Cass is amused how difficult this man is making it for Rose, she's never had this much trouble. Archie potters through the bar earning a few sharp gasps at a large white wolf pottering through the room. He sits next to her and rests his head on her lap.  
  
**"Oh. But here we are standing in rain. We'll catch cold"** she smiles at him and Red seems to melt in front of her eyes, offering his arm to lead them both into the bar.   
  
Goody has noticed the lone girl in white with the equally white wolf at her side. He points this out to his companions who seemed equally as interested in the girl as goodnight was,

 **"In this room she seems to glow yes?"** Vasquez hums following Goodnight's gaze, **"it is odd."**  
  
Red leads rose into the bar and Cass keeps her head down but follows with her eyes. Goody keeps an eye on the girl in white, it's unusual to find a glowing girl especially in taverns but yet there she is. Perhaps she's a fellow mage or a white magic user who can aid their quest but it was a question of how to approach this mysterious young woman  
  
**"Will you permit me to buy you a drink? Something warm to keep out the chill of the rain?"**

Rose nods taking off her cloak, she's soaked through of course having planned it as such and her dress sticks to every curve of her body. If magic won't work then she shall simply have to infatuate this man the old fashioned way.  
  
Cass smirks into her drink as Rose gives up on magic and tries to woo this man the normal way. A drunk stumbles over to Cass and slams his hand down on the table

 **"Your mutt belongs outside sweetheart"** the man reaches down to grab at Archimedes who snarls,

 **"I would refrain from touching him"** Cassandra says, if the man wasn’t intimidated by the wolf then he would be by her,

 **"Or what princess"** the man and his companions laugh in a state of drunken euphoria and Cassandra glares at him.

The drunken man feels the air leave his body in no time at all he was gasping and sinking to his knees clawing at his throat.

 **"I ... I ... sorry"** air returns to his lungs and he flees from the bar followed by his companions.  
  
Goody watches the exchange with interest. All the girl had to do was look at the man before he fell to his knees gasping and apologising to her,

**"Very interesting indeed"**

**"Perhaps we should speak to the chica, since she seems like a magic user no?"**

**"Just wait a little while longer"**


	4. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are spending some down time before they continue on their journey and Rose is putting her plan into motion to distract the witch hunters when something or rather someone comes along to throw a rather large spanner in the works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I missed a week. I know I said I'd post every Sunday but mental health stuff got in the way and I have basically spent a large portion of this week in a big ol depression slump but I am back on the bandwagon and posting shall continue. If you're interested I also post on my tumblr lipstickandbarbedwire and I'm starting to take requests so if there's anything you want to see then drop me a line and I shall do my very best for you.

Red has to admit the sight of rose soaked to the skin with her black dress clinging to her body makes him slightly tenser than he was before. She is beautiful with skin as pale as moonlight with moss green eyes and such hair. Maybe the whiff of magic from before was simply because she collects those herbs, she must make poultices for local people or so his mind keeps telling him whether or not that's his intuition or his mind making things up to rationalise his attraction to this flame haired beauty.

 **"Red. Red harvest** " he smiles realising he never gave his name to the beautiful woman who smiled back,

 **"Rose, Rose Hennessy"** Rose offers her hand to red who accepts it and places a kiss against her knuckles. Rose edges her chair closer to Red, now that she has a name to go with a face as well as a body to go with both of those things will be easier should Rose need to curse him again to slow down his witch hunting group.

* * *

 

Archie meanwhile is growling as the man who had been berating his mistress ran away and nuzzles into Cass' hand for attention which she willingly gave. Archimedes was her loyal companion as well as her protector. The whole thing however had gotten the attention of Goodnight and the others even more so than before and Goodnight was beginning to formulate some ideas.   
**  
"Pretty odd to keep a wolf as a pet too"** Faraday adds. **"Is it a familiar?"** he watched the blonde and the wolf over the top of his beer mug, if it was a familiar did that make the blonde the witch they were hunting?

Jack however shook his head, he's been on this earth long enough to know the difference between a conjured familiar and a real animal,

**"No. It's not conjured. That is an actual wolf"**

**"How the hell do you tame an actual wolf?"** faraday asks,

 **"With great difficulty that's how son"** Jack watches the girl and her wolf interact, there's definitely magic there and whether it's light or dark is indeterminable at that moment.   
  
Everything is ruined however when another pair enters. Archie growls again and Cass frowns. She notices the pins on their lapel: vampire hunters.

Not again: she sighs.

* * *

  
Rose feels something tug at her hair, just the wind. She glances behind Red to see what could be the cause of the sudden wind since after Cass' rain had subsided the weather had been really rather pleasant. That's when she saw them, the men who walked into the bar and the pins on their jackets.

Vampire hunters, really? That's all they need right now, Cass has already had to fend off more than her fare share of them,

 **"I think it's time I took my leave. My friend is waiting for me at the inn we're staying at and I fear catching a cold should I stay in these wet things much longer"** Rose smiled again at Red reaching into her basket, **"I need to hang these out to dry before they can be used and I don't want to waste too much time"**

Rose stood and letting a vial roll out of her basket as she did so Rose stood on it as inconspicuously as she can letting out an invisible fog that slowly fills the tavern giving Cass an opportunity to make a run for it.  
  
This hunter however was prepared and grabbed Cass by the throat as she went to dart past and chucked her threw the window. The fog floating out spilling into the street, creating a veil between the hunters and the people in the town, Rose exits the bar once she sees what happened and rushes to Cass' side helps her up **"you alright?"**

**"We need to go now. Grab our things and head into the forest. Take Archie. I'll keep them occupied"**

**"I'll meet you there, don't think i'll leave without you either"**

**"Just go"**


	5. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rose and Archie run for safety Cassandra holds off both sets of hunters though not for long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo yeah this has been a while coming, if you read anything else I put out you'll know I've been in a bit of a slump recently. There was a lot of stuff going on where I work and it took it's toll on me mentally and emotionally but now I'm back and hopefully sticking to a new schedule of every third Sunday. So if this is week A there'll be a new chapter in two weeks. Hopefully. Feel free to kick me if not.

Rose runs off towards the inn with Archie in tow, they'll have to be quick before anyone realises it was Rose's vial that sent the fog loose in the tavern. Not to mention the vampire hunters who wouldn't hesitate to turn her in for some extra coin they might not deal in witches but they aren't stupid enough to leave one when they could both bolster their reputations and earn the extra money from her capture.

Cassandra was more adept at fighting them than she was anyway and with that group of witch hunters on their tail Rose would very much not like to expose herself after working so carefully to convince Red Harvest of her innocence,

 **"They have lousy timing that's for sure"** Rose muttered to Archimedes as the wolf gathered up anything Rose couldn't carry, he whined in concern for his mistress and Rose gave him a sympathetic look, **"I know Archie, but she'll be ok. At least, I hope so"**

Back in town the group were amazed at the sudden appearance of these hunters and their accusation that the pale blonde was a vampire, especially when everyone knew that it had been twenty years since they'd died out,   
  
**"A vampire?"** Faraday looks at Sam **"in the day?"** he was old enough to remember the stories his grandmother would tell him about the terror people lived with when Vampires ran rampant throughout the country, stealing children and livestock. Mages from all over banded together to protect their homes and families but eventually it was disease that proved to be the undoing of these creatures though there are a fare number of mages who'll still take credit for helping to dwindle their numbers forcing the vampires to feed from the sick.

Sam looked to Faraday with a look in his eyes that said he didn't quite believe what was going on in front of his eyes, he too knew the stories and was one of those who protected a family against the unholy demons of the night, his brow furrowed as he tried to process the information his eyes were absorbing,

 **"A day walker, there've been rumours"** it was a stretch, day walkers were even rarer than their full blooded brethren and usually hunted down as half breeds by those concerned with the purity of the race. Not unlike some mages Sam could name,

 **"Even rarer Sam you know that"** Goodnight said, he was more concerned for the girl's safety now her wolf had vanished, the vampire hunters would not be dissuaded no matter how she protested her innocence,

 **"I'm not a goddamn vampire!"** Cass struggled to free herself from the hunter's grasp on her arm, their grip was beginning to cut off her circulation and would most certainly leave dark bruises on her pale skin which would take days to die down.

 **"We have reason to believe you are"** the hunter snarled at her, **"we received a tip from a concerned member of the public with your exact description reporting that you had been witnessed drawing blood from another"**

 **"You want me to draw blood? Fine, but be careful what you wish for"** with her free hand Cass reached for the knife she kept at her waist and sliced across the palm of the hand connected to the arm currently being crushed.

Red is the first to stumble out of the tavern looking for Rose, the rest of his group try to stop him to have him remain inside where they can watch from safety and decide what needs to be done about the girl and her predicament. Goodnight is all in favour of helping the girl but he can see the cog's in Sam's head working trying to figure out the best course of action. Vampire Hunters were unaligned and wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone interfering in their work, they were cruel and brutal and usually not even mages just ordinary men and women who believed vehemently that they were doing the will of the people.   
  
Goodnight sees Cass slit open her palm and what comes next, he had no idea a person could do something like that with blood. This girl in white was clearly not an ordinary magic user; the magic they'd been sensing in the tavern had to have been coming from this pale girl. Red Harvest had his reservations about Rose but with power like this coming from the petite blonde he's more sure than he ever was that the beautiful redhead had nothing to do with the power he'd felt in the tavern,

 **"Using blood magic? Seems like something a vampire would do to me"** the hunter snarled tightening his grip on Cassandra but to no avail,   
****  
"I am not a fucking vampire! I'm a mage!" she yelled again but the hunter had clearly made his mind up about what was going on and wasn't going to be persuaded otherwise anytime soon so it seemed as though Cassandra was left with no choice.  
  
She holds out her palm and clenches her fist. The first vampire hunter tenses and jerks and screaming like his blood was on fire, his body starting to bend indirections it shouldn't be able to, a cracking  could be heard as bones break. Cassandra looks at the other hunter and with her free hand uses the rain to kill him, turning them into little ice daggers piercing the thick leather he had been wearing.  
  
Red and the others are left astounded as the ice pelts the two hunters and the girl in white runs off into the forest under a cloud of mist and fog

 **"Did everyone else just see that?"** Faraday asks, **"Pretty sure we just found out witch"**  
  
Sam orders the group to move out instantly, they scramble together and head out into the forest. Jack warns them that attacking her might not be wise,

**"We don't know enough about her magic to make a full frontal attack; we should track her to the next town and study her magic further so we can find out what we're dealing with"**

**"I know you're concerned about the girl Jack but she just killed two men. We can't waste any more time and let anyone else get hurt because we didn't do our job"** Sam counters, his eyes are steadfast and determined and Jack falters. He doesn't like what comes next and the poor girl was provoked after all and only acting in self defence, but Sam wasn't going to change his mind about this and nothing anyone else said would do much good either. Another lamb to slaughter and Jack was powerless to stop it.

* * *

 

Cass was quick to catch up to Rose and let the red head her bind her hand,

 **"Again, really? You have a lot of nerves in your hand you know and cutting like this is not going to do your body any good"** Rose chastised, worry clouding her features

 **"It doesn't hurt much anymore"** Cass replied with a shrug as Rose tied off the binding. It wasn't exactly the neatest bandage ever but it would do until Rose was able to find something better than a strip of fabric from her skirt.

 **"Let's just try not to do it anymore"** Rose huffed at the blonde who screwed her face up in a childish expression,

**"What's this lets I'm the one cutting myself open"**

**"And who said you had to?"**

**"Can we just focus and move on, your new lover won't be far behind. I'm sure he thinks I've killed you"** Cass stands and dusts herself off; they'll head back through the mountains. There's a forest nearby if she remembers her geography properly and a cluster of villages around the forest that might be easy to hide in. ****  
  
Meanwhile with the group Red is indeed frantic, one moment Rose was in the tavern with him the next she was gone and this girl in white was killing people with ice shards. What could have become of the redhead?

 


End file.
